


Love is still there

by waLANAng_iba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haircuts, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waLANAng_iba/pseuds/waLANAng_iba
Summary: Miwa sees Natsu on TV, and the next day, she sees her walking in the salon she's working in asking for a haircut.Then they talk about volleyball.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Love is still there

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I made since I got emotional seeing Natsu doing the same pose as her brother while also being a volleyball player like him 😭

One day, while working at the salon, Miwa's eye is caught by a volleyball player that she later finds out is called Hinata Natsu. The passion she once had for volleyball and the tiring yet exhilarating feeling of playing flashed within Miwa's eyes.

The look on the girl's face in the TV is one that shows satisfaction and enjoyment, and Miwa couldn't help but wonder how much more intense it would look in real life.

She wondered how much more intense it would be like if it were _her_ playing right then and there. 

But volleyball for her is over now, so she lets those thoughts to rest immediately after having them. 

Then the following day, the volleyball player walks inside the salon, and Miwa tries not to gawk at her. 

Hinata Natsu asks for a haircut, and of course Miwa does it for her.

Miwa notices that she's bubbly and friendly, which is quite a contrast to what she has seen in TV the day before. The Hinata Natsu then was fierce, and determination was written all over her face as she craved victory for her team. 

It was a face that Miwa hasn't had in so long, and she somewhat misses having that. 

The Hinata Natsu now is just here to get a hair-cut, and talks to Miwa while complaining about how her hair is getting too long too quickly to her inconvenience. Miwa knows the feeling too well, having been torn over the same issue back when she was younger and playing.

Unlike Natsu though, Miwa decided to cut it off like how she did with volleyball.

Miwa nods as Natsu talks, listening to the girl's comments and eventually replying back to her, "You need it short to play, right?"

The words are already out before she has a chance to process what she had just said. Natsu looks at Miwa from the mirror, "You know I play volleyball?"

Miwa curses internally for giving away herself so easily, but she saves herself from the embarrassment with a quick response. 

"I used to play when I was younger."

Natsu's eyes visibly glimmered at that revelation, to the amusement of Miwa who was looking at them.

"Oh, what made you stop?"

Miwa thinks twice, hesitating to reveal the reason, but says it anyway. After all, her grandfather reassured to her that it wasn't a dumb reason at all, and that only she can determine what was important to her. She unknowingly smiles at the memory of her dear grandfather. 

"I didn't want to cut my hair for it."

Natsu suppresses a giggle, and Miwa knew this would be happen and that she would react the way she did, but Natsu surprises the older with her reply to it. 

"Reasonable. I would too if I weren't so in love with the sport."

"I mean, I love playing as well, but..." Miwa stopped herself, not knowing really what to say after. Natsu notices this and sympathises. 

"Hey, just because you stopped playing doesn't mean you can't love the sport as much as you did before."

Miwa pauses her hands from cutting Natsu's hair, looking at Natsu on the mirror who is also looking back at her there. They both share a smile.

Maybe, just maybe, Natsu is right with that.

And maybe, just maybe, Miwa wants to believe that her love is still there after all.


End file.
